


damaged [far too damaged]

by lavenderlow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Heathers - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Won't say who, based off of the heathers musical, joshler - Freeform, someone blows themselves up, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlow/pseuds/lavenderlow
Summary: The plan was to fake his love. In the beginning, Tyler was the mysterious, yet amazingly hot punk in the back of the lunchroom, beating up the jocks and standing up for newfound popular kid Josh. He had found himself head over heels. Who could blame him? Tyler was...amazing.Then Tyler killed for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was somehow loosely and strongly based off of the heathers musical (both the movie AND musical are great) and a lot of their dialogue are taken from lyrics! this is my first fic posted here. wowie.

Joshua stood in the school gym- the lights off and not a sound heard. It was midnight. Why was he here? He didn’t even have a good reason for himself. Well, actually- Tyler had asked him to show up. Though, Josh saw him no where. Then he turned his head, and saw the figure standing at the end of the bleachers. Cowered, head tilted down and arms languid, he was a sight. He sobbed just loud enough for Joshua to be able to hear from half a gym away.

Tyler had invited Josh to the gym for some unknown reason. To see him cry, maybe. But Josh decided to use this time to turn it around and call out Tyler.

“Tyler?” Josh whispered into the stale air. It was much louder as it came out, and Josh stepped back in fear of Tyler getting angry. He stared back at his figure, still hunched over by the end of the bleachers. 

“T- Tyler.” Josh said, this time louder, enough to get his attention. Josh shivered as Tyler turned around, eyes puffy from what he could see in the pitch black. The space around him felt like it was closing in, trapping him inside, but knowing Tyler, he probably was trapped. Literally. There has been a history of Tyler doing whatever he could to get Joshua to stay by his side.

And it has worked.

Tyler stood up, pushing himself off of the bleachers. He trembled, obviously still trying to collect his bearings. Josh scoffed. He may feel so small right now and powerless, but he has had enough. He thought back to Brendon- laying on his bedroom floor bleeding out after what they had done. How could he let Tyler do this to him?

The plan was to fake his love. In the beginning, Tyler was the mysterious, yet amazingly hot punk in the back of the lunchroom, beating up the jocks and standing up for newfound popular kid Josh. He had found himself head over heels. Who could blame him? Tyler was...amazing.

Then it happened.

“We’ll kill him. He made you cry.” Tyler had said. Josh was so overcome with anger and young love and the feeling that nothing could happen that he went through with it. He loved Tyler so much- but now he has seen his flaws.

“Joshua.” Josh snapped back from his flashbacks as Tyler said his name. He was walking closer, extending his hand. Josh stepped back, drawing his hands back as a sign of no.

“No, Tyler. No.” Josh stared him down straight in the eyes. He was angry. And even if he was going to fake his love, he had to get this out.

“Yes, we-” Josh pointed to both him and Tyler. “We are damaged. Terribly damaged. But that in no way means we get to choose who lives or dies!” Josh’s voice was sharp, cutting the air between them with daggers. Tyler’s face grew heated in the dark. “Why can’t we just be normal? See bad movies, sneak beers and watch an old TV show.” He laughed half heartedly, trying to act sweet. “We’ll bake brownies, or we could go bowling-” Tyler cut him off with a scoff as he started to walk away. Josh couldn’t let him slip away just like that. “Don’t you want a life with me?”

Tyler stopped in his tracks for a moment, not saying anything or looking back at Josh. 

“Can’t we be seventeen? That’s all I want to do.” Josh stepped closer towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and putting on his best sympathetic smile. “If you can let me in, I could be good with you.” Josh’s hand went to his waist as he put his forehead on Tyler’s back, then stepped away. Tyler was still facing away from him.

“People hurt us.” Josh sighed, hands falling to his sides. He was losing hope. 

“Or they vanish.” Tyler’s voice came out groggy, like he had just woken up. I guess that's what happens after you cry like he did. Tyler’s body started to shift around to look at Josh.

“And you’re right, that really blows.” Josh took Tyler’s hand as he turned back around. His plan was slowly coming back together. “But we let go-”

Tyler buts in with “Take a deep breath.” Josh lets it slide.

“Then go buy some summer clothes.” Josh takes Tyler’s other hand, placing it on his hip and Josh puts his on Tyler’s shoulder. “We’ll go camping,” Josh starts to step, trailing Tyler with him, creating a dance.

“Play some poker.” Tyler adds. He starts to move along with the dance, his puffy eyes fading away and the air getting less tense. Josh’s plan seemed to be working.

“Then we’ll eat some chili fries.” Josh laughs, putting his head on Tyler’s shoulders, breathing in his scent. Even though Tyler has killed a man, it's amazing how you can still get caught up in young love. “Maybe prom night,” 

“Maybe dancing,” Tyler’s hand trails up Josh’s back as their steps move around the empty school gym, picking up the pace.

“Please don’t stop looking in my eyes, Tyler.” Josh says, and this time he truly means it. This world is so amazingly cruel, and so many bad people blossom every single day, but right now Josh could care less because he was in Tyler’s arms. Deep inside, he was shocking himself, considering he said he didn’t love him anymore, but right now he was so undeniably happy. Maybe he was too soon. Tyler was his first love, his only love, and Tyler has done nothing but try and do the best for him. And that also meant..killing someone.

“Let’s just be seventeen.” Josh whispers, staring into the beautiful chocolate brown that was Tyler’s eyes. “We still have the right.” Tyler looked back down at Josh, with the same love in his eyes. Josh swore he saw a few tears balling up on his lower lashes.

“So, what’s it gonna be, Tyler?” he asks, drawing his hand away from his shoulder. He stepped back to let Tyler think. He personally didn’t know what to choose- either go through with being Tyler’s boyfriend or bust him and let him go to prison and leave his murderous ass behind. His first love would be put in prison because of him. Tyler would never love him back ever again, but it truly was the right thing to do. So the plan still stood- fake the love and leave him when the time was right. But why does he even need to fake it? Why can’t he just turn him in now? Why did they need to be in the gym? Tyler had asked him to come, and Josh had took advantage of the situation to use it against him. 

“I am damaged, Joshua.” Tyler said under his breath. Josh was snapped out of his haze.

“Don’t call me that.” he snapped back.

“Josh.”

“Yes, Tyler?”

“I brought you here- to help me put together the thermals to set off. We were going to do it right here. Ruin the school, blow them off tomorrow during the pep rally and we’d sit and watch as society crumbled. We could have lived out the perfect life, no Brendon, no jocks, no high school. Though, as we sat here, and talked, I learned something.” Tyler stood up with his back straight and head back. He was intimidating. Josh couldn’t believe Tyler’s plan- he was shocked that Tyler thought he would go along with it.

“Your love's too good to lose. I need to do something.” Tyler walked off, into the dark, where Tyler couldn't see him even by the slivers of moonlight that came in from the high windows. He came back with something in his jacket. “I need you to stand back, love.” 

Josh obeyed. He walked back, slowly and steadily, afraid of what was about to happen. 

“A little further.” Josh heard Tyler’s voice crack. “Don’t know what thing is going to do.” Josh walked a safe distance away, hands balled up at his sides. 

“I really hope you’ll miss me, and I wish I could kiss you, then you’d know I worship you.” Tyler was full on sobbing now, trying to breathe and speak. “I’d trade my life for yours.” 

“Oh my god,” Josh slowly was realizing what was going on.

“Once I disappear-” Tyler continued.

“Wait, hold on!” Josh tried to run to Tyler but there was something in him holding him back.

“Clean up my mess down here!” Tyler almost yelled, face scrunched and terrified.

“Please, Tyler, not this way!” Josh was now yelling too, tears trailing down his face and falling to the ground. 

Through Tyler’s silent sobs, you could hear the ticking of the bomb in his jacket. “Our love is God.” He said. “Our love is God.” He repeated it.

Josh was wiping his tears and trying to keep a straight face. 

“Say hi to God.” He said, hearing the frantic ticking of the bomb. The air was hot and toxic. Josh couldn’t breathe. Tyler screamed.

Soon, an explosion was heard, and blood splattered everywhere- and all Josh could think was that this was what he wanted. A smile erupted on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> so was that depressing or what?


End file.
